A problem which is confronted by farmers and those who raise livestock is the attack of livestock by ants or other insects. When this is done in sufficient numbers, the ants can actually kill the livestock. The invention relates to a device for electrocuting these insects, particularly ants by utilizing sources other than a typical 120 Volt electrical source. The land or grazing area for livestock is often confined by an electrified fence to keep the livestock within the owners property. The invention relates to a device which utilizes the electrified fence as a source of electric current for eradicating insects.
Electrocuting devices have been used before to destroy insects on grazing land but these have suffered from many deficiencies. Some have required transformers, because they are ultimately attached to high voltage sources. Even when this has been done, the voltage has been such that various protectors are needed to insure that other larger animals are not electrocuted when the device is energized to kill insects in the vicinity. Furthermore, some devices do not have any type of apparatus for fixing the device in place adjacent to a ground to effect insect movement, among other things. Other devices do not have large areas on which the insects can move and facilitate attraction to the vicinity where they will be electrocuted. In addition, a number of these devices have been relatively complex in configuration increasing their cost where they are rendered uneconomical for use in large numbers over a large area of fenced grazing land.
Applicant's invention has overcome many of these problems. The apparatus of the invention has a configuration which is relatively simple and therefore can be produced in economic quantities. It involves the use of electric fences as a source and therefore does not produce electric currents which can be detrimental to humans and other large animals. A feature of the invention is that the insects are actually drawn to the device when a probe is inserted into an anthill, for example. This enhances the ability to destroy a large number of insects in a relatively short period of time.
The device of the invention, more specifically includes a relatively large plate with a circular rod fixed in spaced relationship above the plate. The plate is secured to ground while the rod is fixed to the electrical source such that when the ant or other insect passes between these two they will be electrocuted. A probe extends from the bottom of the plate for insertion into an anthill. The electrical connector connecting the circular rod to the source includes an electrically conductive spring loaded clip for attachment to an electric fence. The plate is specifically configured to permit access by a large number of insects to the vicinity of the rod so that they may be electrocuted. The invention takes advantage of a known characteristic of ants in particular. When the probe is placed into the anthill, the ants will attack the probe and the remainder of the device as it would any alien object. In doing so, a number of the ants will pass between the electrically charged rod and the plate attached to ground. When this is done, the ants will be electrocuted by creating a short circuit. When these ants are killed, other ants will come to their rescue, and they will be electrocuted in a similar manner. This activity will continue until substantially all the ants are killed.
These features are just some of the features of the invention. Other features will become apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follows.